Usuario discusión:SlashTV
300px Imágenes de Masacres en GTA III Hola. Gracias por tus aportaciones en imágenes, pero en esta wiki no se pueden subir imágenes con marcas de agua, y mucho menos de Cheat Happens.com. Ese sitio ha levantado reclamaciones a otras wikis de otros idiomas por utilizar sus imágenes sin autorización. Puedes, sin embargo y siempre que te sea posible, subir imágenes que hayas hecho tú mismo de cualquier juego. Es lo recomendable. Hasta entonces, no se admiten imágenes con marcas de agua. Saludos.-- 12:58 14 sep 2009 (UTC) Mostrar Previsualización Vi que editaste tu pagina de usuario. Tambine vi que la editaste unas 10 veces. Por favor, trata de previsualizar antes de grabar la pagina. -- . 19:44 7 mar 2010 (UTC) :Usa el botón Mostrar Previsualización, al lado del de grabar página. Muy pocos usuarios lo usan. Tranquilo, que no muerde-- 19:49 7 mar 2010 (UTC)xD -- . 19:50 7 mar 2010 (UTC) *Perdón, gracias por los avisos, soy nuevo en esta Wiki jeje SlashTV 21:58 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Para usar plantillas, hay que escribirlas entre dos llaves, es decir: Si quieres usar Plantilla:Colombiano, debes escribir , y se vería . Se usa así para todas las plantillas. Saludos-- 19:52 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Plantilla en obras Hola, vi que creaste el artículo Animales en la Saga GTA. Creo que tu estas terminando el art no? Corrigeme si me equivoco. Hay una plantilla par aindicar que un art esta siendo terminado por alguien. Se llama En obras. Se usa asñi: . Esa plantilla debes colocarla en todos los art que estan siendo contruidos por ti -- . 20:08 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Slash TV , te pido que si quieres, me podrías dejar ayudarte con tu articulo de animales. Salu2 -- 15:28 9 mar 2010 (UTC) ey, voy a tratar de ayudar en imagenes -- . 16:54 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Animales Hola, creo que eres el coordinador de la entrada: Animales de la GTE. Sé de otro animal muy importante. Respóndeme cuando puedas. Capataz Vas a terminar tu solo Capataz? Acuerdate de la plantilla -- . 16:14 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Diálogos Veo que has estado haciendo diálogos, y eso está bien, pero te olvidas de algo. Todos los diálogos deben llevar ésto. Saludos-- 18:32 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Plantilla En obras Está bien que pongas la plantilla, pero escribe algo en vez de poner solo la plantilla, porque pueden borrarlo-- 20:33 13 mar 2010 (UTC) :Que te dije!!! Ponles contenido en vez de poner solo la plantilla o los borrarán!!!-- 20:43 13 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Y no le pongas tu nombre a las imágenes que subas-- 20:53 13 mar 2010 (UTC) No había alcanzado a leer tus mensajes porque me desconecte. Ok, seguiré tus consejos--SlashTV 21:33 13 mar 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, si necesitas ayuda, pide lo que quieras-- 13:12 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Amigo, yo tambien soy de Colombia, oye queria decirte que no se te vaya olivdar poner los animales que hay en Carcer City y Cottonmouth porque estas tambien son ciudades donde aparcen animales de la saga gta en manhunt. -- . 23:53 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Plantilla en obras (2° llamado) Usa la plantilla en obras porfavor. -- . 16:50 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Formato PNG Te recomiendo que cuando subas una imagen hazlo en formato PNG, de lo contrario se resta mucha calidad, ejemplo. -- 00:14 21 mar 2010 (UTC) *Hola amigo, gracias por la recomendación. He notado una GRAN perdida de calidad en las imagenes que capturo, pero no sé como hacer para guardarlas en PNG, yo uso el Microsoft Office Picture Manager. (una opción llamada Comprimir archivos). SlashTV 00:22 21 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Muy simple. Tras tomar la captura con la tecla Impr Pant Pet Sis, vas a Paint y le das a Edición>Pegar. Hazle las modificaciones que creas convenientes, y al guardar (dale a Guardar como...) te da para escoger el nombre y el formato. Ahí escoges PNG-- 13:15 21 mar 2010 (UTC) The Sicilian Gambit Vi que el los Diálogos:The Sicilian Gambit, lo estas haciendo en obras, te molestaria si me lo dejas ya que no lo has editado en largo tiempo 02:08 28 abr 2010 (UTC) *Es todo tuyo. Se me borró la partida y aún me falta para llegar a esa misión ;D SlashTV 19:08 9 may 2010 (UTC) :Si ya lo hago, solo acabo el art Vehículos especiales y los diálogos de The Green Sabre y lo voy a comenzar -- 01:58 23 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Cambiar el nombre del artículo Listo. Puedes hacerlo tu mismo si te confundes. Justo debajo de las pestañas, junto al botón editar, hay también el botón mover. Es muy simple, y podrás cambiarle tranquilamente el nombre a cualquier artículo. Cualquier duda, pregunta-- 19:58 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :Bah, no ha sido nada :P Es algo muy simple-- 20:29 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Muy bien Me gusta que hagas diálogos. Muy pocos usuarios hacen diálgos y por eso hay tan pocos-- 20:46 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Probando firma 120px|link=:Usuario:SlashTV dialogo de wera flowers in your head ¿como anadas con eso'?...yo solo quería agregarle una imagen al infobox, asiq me voy a tomar el permiso de hacerlo, eso solo nomas... 05:55 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Ya está, le agregue la imagen al infobox, todo lo demás lo deje como estaba (incluso el cartel enobras) por lo menos t aviso vistes, no como otros. saludos y que estes bien 06:02 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok todo bien..igualmente porque me digas que lo tenes abondonado no te creas que lo voy a terminar...yo tengo un par ahora que estan por la mitad y tambien los tengo que terminar, ayer le eche un vistazo y faltaban mas de las mitad de las misiones principales de diálogos!!! entonces me puse en ello y en 24 horas pude crear 18 nuevos dialogos...así que si pensabas en decirme indirectamente que lo podía terminar, dicelo a otro o ponle la plantilla de esbozo y chau...hasta que alguien entre y lo complete, xq esa misión son 10 minutos de dialogo!! parece un guion de una película jaja saludos 11:23 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Categoría Diálogos Como veo que tú creas muchos diálogos, te aviso de que la categoría Diálogos NO debe ir en los artículos. Es una categoría demasiado general, que solo debe usarse para categorías. Saludos-- 14:18 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Diálogo destacado 00:41 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Infobox Fíjate en ésto. Éso no es necesario. La plantilla no hay que ponerla separada -- 18:14 2 ago 2010 (UTC) :No pasa nada. Simplemente lo vi raro-- 02:24 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Firma Lo que ocurre es que ni siquiera has creado la página para tu firma. Lo que tienes que hacer es poner el código de tu firma en Usuario:SlashTV/Firma, y luego poner en Usuario:SlashTV/Firma 2 ésto: . Luego, vas a preferencias, y en donde pone "Su apodo para firmas", escribes: , activas la casilla que pone "Tratar firma como wikitexto", guardas y listo. Pero para ahorrarte trabajo, ya he hecho tus subpáginas, así que solo tienes que hacer lo último, lo de pegar ese texto en preferencias. El resto listo -- 23:17 7 ago 2010 (UTC) :De nada hombre. Ya sabes, cualquier duda, estoy disponible-- 15:38 12 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: No, porque quiero ganar el concurso Si, si queres usala. -- 00:26 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Un consejo para el concurso Creo que deberías mejorar la calidad de imagen, de hecho, hay una de realización de salto que casi ni se ve, en concreto el 13. --Rick LB Concurso -- 18:31 26 ago 2010 (UTC) No tengo palabras... ¡Muchísimas gracias! 20:49 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Muy buenos tus artículos Slash! :D -- . 23:54 26 ago 2010 (UTC) : ¡Gracias Niko! =D 10:10 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Buenas.. Buenas, solo pasaba por aquí para mandarte saludos, y bueno, suerte con tus examenes XD, y buenos tus articulos...expicport 22:11 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Resulta que soy nuevo en este proyecto, y me gustaria saber adonde se hacen las preguntas y las dudas que tenemos con el juego del GTA, saludos. :D Santiago Carp 17:33 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Animales Supongo que sí, pero ni idea. El único animal que recuerdo en otros juegos son los perros de Bully-- 14:54 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Yo tambien me alegro compadre Pues yo tambien llevo rato busacando un colombiano y me alegro soy costeño de Barranquilla y tu SlashTV de donde eres? Jast95 13:51 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Sobre las imágenes ¿Podrías subir de nuevo las imágenes que subiste aquí, pero sin el HUD ni la cámara? Eso hace que las imágenes se vean mal. Gracias.-- . 21:47 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Una cosa http://img708.imageshack.us/img708/493/sinttulo3copiab.png Por qué diantres pones ese espacio? Creo haberte dicho éso hace tiempo, así que no entiendo por qué lo sigues añadiendo-- 21:27 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola SlashTV Como estas, bueno solo vengo a decir sobre e tema de los animales en el universo de GTA, pues yo edite hay por correcciones de ortografía aunque solo fue una muy pequeña parte (en fin, creo que no tiene importancia lo que hice pero algo es algo..) Y sobre el usuario Carl555, a estado agregando imágenes a ese articulo (aunque para mi son imágenes buenas) pero no se si tiene tu autorización para añadir nuevas cosas a la pagina, de cualquier forma estaré pendiente de cualquier tipo de vandalismo (aunque es un tiempo limitado por el que estoy en el GTE) y si añado alguna imagen u escritura siempre pediré permiso antes (aunque esta vez fue al revés).. Saludos!--Expicport 21:24 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Ha, y muy buena la imagen que pusiste en el articulo del Edificio mas alto de Portland http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071118202604/es.gta/images/2/20/Vale.gif 21:40 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Sin Título slash me impresiona lo que llevas acabo de iniciar que me recomiendas : Hola; perdón por no responder antes. Tuve algunos problemas y no había visto tu mensaje. : Pues si eres principiante te recomendaría que primero fueras tutoreado por algúno de los usuarios que se dedican a ésto. Suele venir bien para iniciarse y saber como manejarse por el Wiki. : Y te recomiendo que firmes tus comentarios en discusiones, ya que cómo estuve tiempo sin entrar al Wiki y otros usuarios me han escrito, no se quien eres y no pude respoinderte en tu discusión. : De todas formas, Saludos, y espero que te vaya muy bien en el wiki. 23:59 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Sin Título podrias ser mi tutor???? (El comentario anterior fue realizado por Vixo Potter, quien olvidó u omitió firmarlo.) Diálogo destacado 01:15 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye Slash como subo imagenes sin el boton añadir Hola Slash amigo, me preguntaba si me podias responder como coloco bien una imagen sin nesecidad del boton "Añadir una imagen" me he pasado por tus articulos y bueno me preguntaba si me enseñarias a subir imagenes tomate el tiempo que quieras pues estoy de vacaciones (por fin) y de paso hermano como diseñastes tu firma me ayudarias tambien ? Gracias por tu colaboracion Jast95 14:51 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Premios 01:17 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Bien. Felicidades Slash, te esforzaste bastante en este mes, y en buena hora obtienes el titulo de mejor del mes, muchas felicidades! -- 02:54 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Felicidades eres un ejemplo para los participantes del Proyecto Diálogo.-- 20:53 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Felicidades amigo! Pones en alto la bandera colombiana en la Wiki el otro es TrueVs.False jejeje ¡Saludos! Jast95 21:34 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Slash... que tal el 7? Hola Slash, no se si sea correcto, pero de todas formas queria saber como habras pasado el 7.... Bueno seria mejor hablar por MSN dame el tuyo, te agregarè. Jast95 23:17 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Diálogos:Los Sepulcros Diálogos:Los Sepulcros ya la estaba construyendo yo antes, mira aquí Ademas de que "Diálogos:Los Sepulcros" fue borrado anteriormente ya se traslado a "Diálogos:Los Sepulcros (misión)"-- 15:49 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok gracias amigo, con mucho gusto utilizare la imagen -- 17:24 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola! Slash Me preguntaba si podriamos contactar por MSN si quieres dame el tuyo y te agrego de cualquier manera, el mio es jesuslbk@hotmail.com. Un saludo: Re: Animales en Cottonmouth Ps de nada amigo mío, perdona no haberte contestado antes, igualmente sabes que puedes contar conmigo y para adelante con ese artículo que aun falta poco para terminarlo y se me olvidaba, felicitaciones por lo de tu dialogo destacado. -- . 17:32 18 dic 2010 (UTC) PS3+GTA IV Hola, no se si sabes pero ese PS3 es bien raro de encontrar, ademas de que no esta en Amazon ya lo busque. Ademas viene con una desventaja el PS3 solo tiene 60GB, es mejor tener mas asi podes tener canciones en el PS3, y comprar demos baratos que si ocupan memoria y ademas del progreso del juego. Mejor ase lo que yo hare, buscar un PS3 de 120GB o de 240GB en oferta y comprar GTA IV y GTA EFLC usados o en oferta, yo ya encontre ambos pero mis padres no me lo quieren dar pero por supuesto mi hermano tendra su Wii como el quiso, bueno solo es una sugerencia -- 06:33 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Premio concurso -- 15:37 8 ene 2011 (UTC) : --J@ast95 15:51 8 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Muy bién Slash, mi más sincera enhorabuena. La próxima vez conseguirás el Oro, segurísimo. Mucha suerte por parte de --Rick LB 16:02 8 ene 2011 (UTC) :::Muchas gracias, Rick. Felicitaciones por ganar el oro , te lo merecias. Espero que el Wiki este bien estos meses que me encuentro ausente. Estoy seguro de que así será con usuarios tan buenos como tú. Saludos! 05:16 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Tus páginas Hola Slash, te aconsejo que al crear una subpágina tuya (como la de tus firmas), la crees así: Usuario:SlashTV/Firmas o Usuario:SlashTV/Artículos, porque si no, será borrado, así me dijo Claude una vez. Saludos. PD:¡Arriba Junior! . -- 01:13 12 feb 2011 (UTC) RE:Estilo de página Por supuesto que no me importa úsalo todo lo que quieras. . -- 23:37 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Una ayuda... En el articulo Animales en el universo Rockstar, puedes agregar en la parte de Grand Theft Auto IV, que en el video del segundo reporte de Weazel News en el minuto, 1:25 abajo nombra a animales de peluche y en el minuto 2:04 hasta el minuto 2:06 hay cabras en el desierto. Es una ayuda. Saludos. : Muchas Gracias Alejandro. Tu aportación me es muy últil para el artículo. . 16:22 22 feb 2011 (UTC) PDD ¡Enhorabuena, te lo mereces! -- 02:15 2 mar 2011 (UTC) : ¡Muchas gracias Cuban! 14:03 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Desafío -- 04:10 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Articulo Vlasdivostok Una pregunta de donde sacaste la información que pusiste en este articulo ya mensionado, ya que estube investigando y es muy parecida a la informacion de wikipedia http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vladivostok, si es asi ponle la plantilla wikipedia. Saludos de 22:39 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Desafío En realidad ya estás haciéndolo, así que te lo pongo como desafío para al menos que conste. Se trata de crear los artículos de todas las localizaciones reales mencionadas (distritos, ciudades, estados y países) que ya están ordenados por mi en Universo Rockstar. También recomendaría revisar Otras localizaciones para tomar información, que acabará siendo borrado cuando su información esté donde toque. 00:11 9 mar 2011 (UTC) : Entendido Cuban. A partir de mañana (ahora me tengo que ir) me pondré a ello. Gracias por contar conmigo. Saludos. 00:23 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Países Los países que no sean mencionados en ningún juego de la saga GTA NO DEBEN CREARSE. Me da igual que salgan en cualquier otro juego de Rockstar, pero la wiki es de GTA, y si no tienen nada que ver con el GTA ni han sido mencionados nunca, FUERA-- 22:40 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Slash En el artículo Coleccionables de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City falta la imagen del objeto oculto número 47 y yo la tengo en mi PC. Ahora la pregunta ¿puedo subir la imagen y colocarla? o yo subo la imagen y tú la colocas, como tú quieras. Saludos de 21:40 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Firma Hola Slash, con respecto a la imagen de tu firma la licencia que le pusiste no es la correspondiente, ya que esa solo se utiliza para archivos administrativos del wiki, así que te digo si podrías cambiarle la licencia y ponerle cualquier otra que no sea aquella (te recomendaría que le pusieras esta ya que creo que es la mas correspondiente para ese tipo de imagen) saludos. -- 02:23 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Sobre el concurso quiero preguntarte si: ¿Puedo ser tu compañero en Concursos? , tengo el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y puedo tomar imagenes de estos juegos para el Desafío Ammu-Nation. Gracias por escucharme, saludos de 02:49 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Grax Slash tv Gracias slash lei esas paginas te agredesco mucho que me ayudaras la verdad tengo un poco mas de esperiencia en el coco jeje bueno nos vemos luego.... Carlos Speed 23:20 22 mar 2011 (UTC)Carlos SpeedCarlos Speed 23:20 22 mar 2011 (UTC) DEJAME UN MENSAJE Tus articulos en obras. Ve Cambios Recientes y veras que he quitado la plantilla de 'En obras' a varios de tus artículos por la de 'Esbozo', esto lo he hecho debido a que ha pasado más de una semana y no editaste esos artículos (he borrado otros que solo contenían una plantilla y nada de información), la regla de los artículos en obras es que estos sean editados por el usuario constantemente y que no pase de una semana, cosa que no cumpliste. También me fije que tienes muchos artículos en obras, por favor que no se te amontonen, no hay una regla que imponga un limite de artículos, pero si se te juntan muchos entonces te olvidaras de otros y yo tendré que volver a quitarle las plantillas. Ahora mismo concéntrate en esos artículos que tienes en obras ahora mismo (que son unos cuantos) y después sigue con los otros que planeabas hacer para que esto no vuelva a pasar.-- 22:59 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Respuesta de: RE:concursos Ya tengo el artículo, quiero mostrartelo haber si estas de acuerdo, es:Helipuerto. 23:11 23 mar 2011 (UTC) EDM Felicidades Slash! -- 01:53 3 abr 2011 (UTC) :Felicidades en nombre de la patria. . -- 01:55 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Desafío Lo siento, se me olvidó dártelo: Enhorabuena, era mucho trabajo. -- 17:34 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola amigo!! yo no pude tomar las imagenes de el tirador ya que termine todas las misiones y empece todo de nuevo porque mi hermano de 6 años me borro la partida del vice city. Hare todo lo posible para conseguir las imagenes del desafio de san andreas y de vice city. Saludos de 18:04 3 abr 2011 (UTC) DD Enhorabuena. 22:42 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Premio concurso -- 20:45 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Re:Premio Te conteste en mi discución...Ah antes de olvidarme, tenia una duda sobre tu nombre de usuario y descubri que hay una misión secundario de GTA: LCS con ese nombre, jajajaja. Saludos de 21:47 14 abr 2011 (UTC) PDD Toma, te lo mereces. Eso sí, al final mi contribución fue casi similar a la tuya... xD -- 14:39 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Concursos Hola Slash, creo que los concursos terminaron hace 2 dias. Saludos de 03:08 2 may 2011 (UTC) hola slach solo para informarte que tienes un error en el articulo badlands b, el auto que esta enfrente de cj al comenzar es un SULTAN y no un flash, este auto no aparece en esta mision, saludos y felicidades por tus desafios ganados.Carl5820 04:44 2 may 2011 (UTC) Calificaciones Recuerda dar tus calificaciones en los concursos. Ya terminaron-- 22:03 25 may 2011 (UTC) Previsualiza! Estás haciendo muchas ediciones cortas en poco tiempo! Usa el Mostrar Previsualización, que no muerde!-- 17:27 5 jun 2011 (UTC)